wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade
The first expansion for World of Warcraft. An early Beta of the Blood Elf starting area was playable at BlizzCon. *See also: Category:Burning Crusade Sources *See Blizzard's official Burning Crusade page ** Townhall *** Blood Elves *** Outland ** Screenshots ** Artwork ** Wallpapers ** Movies ** FAQ *Game site articles: ** GameSpy (good article) ** IGN (good article) ** GameSpot ** GamePro ** Shane Interview (No New Troll, Gnone Starting Areas) ** Gaming Steve Pandaren Debunk (Not All Blizzard Verifiable) ** Gaming Steve Merloc Rumor (faked screenshot?) 12/15/05 *Magazine pages: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Confirmed *An increase in the level cap to 70, including 10 more talent points *New talents and spells. *Two new playable races, including the magical Blood Elves (Alliance race not yet announced) *New starting zones in Quel'Thalas and beyond *The entire new continent of Outland, reachable through the Dark Portal *Many new high-level dungeons to explore in Azeroth, Outland, and elsewhere ** Karazhan ** Caverns of Time ** Zul'Aman ** Hellfire Citadel ** Unnamed Lady Vashj Instance ** Auchindoun ** Tempest Keep ** Black Citadel *New flying mounts in Outland at lvl. 70 *Many new and dangerous monsters *New world bosses *Hundreds of new quests *Hundreds of new items *A new profession: Jewelcrafting *Socketed items *No new classes *And much, much more... Rumored NOTE: Rumors are unsubstantiated and commonly false. *'Rumored Races:' None have been officially confirmed or denied directly from Blizzard by a blue post or a press release. Here are some of the more likely: *At Blizzcon, creative director, Chris Metzen had this to say regarding the new race: "When we finally reveal alliance race, it's gonna blow your mind. At first, you are gonna say 'whaa?', but then 'wow...'. It's gonna be awesome." *According to GamerGod, Caydiem said: "Do you really think we'd introduce a race of jungle cat-people that has absolutely no relation to Outland whatsoever? ;)" Debunked? Rumors that appear to be false. * Pandarens as the new Alliance race. See The Lore of World of Warcraft, page 2 at GameSpy. *'New Class:' Spellbreaker – A blood elf unit from Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. IGN debunked this: No new classes, nor do they intend to introduce any for the foreseeable future, because of the balancing headaches. *Worgen as the new alliance race. Whoever first thought this up admitted it was fiction. *'New Area:' Echo Isles - The existing Isles will be restructured as the Troll starting zone for levels 1-10 with several new quests available. Debunked by Shane Dabiri: The new starting zones will be for the new races. *'New Area:' Gnomeregan - The Gnome capitol will be expanded and opened up as the Gnome starting area for levels 1-10 with several new quests available. Debunked by Shane Dabiri: The new starting zones will be for the new races. *'New Area:' Undermine - The Goblin capitol will be accessible to all players via zeppelin and boat, which will connect directly from Booty Bay, Ratchet, Menethil Harbor, and Steamwheedle Port. Since most of this information came from the same post where everything else was debunked, this is very unlikely. *'New Area:' Northrend - The roof of the world will be accessible via zeppelin from Undermine. Since most of this information came from the same post where everything else was debunked, this is very unlikely. Category:Games Category:Coming Soon Category:Burning Crusade